


Strawberry lip gloss

by divenjay



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenjay/pseuds/divenjay
Summary: It has been a couple of years since Doug arrived. So much has happened an Ash thought her life was totally complete. Now another female she used to despise has feelings for her an Ash thinks she may too.





	Strawberry lip gloss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posting anywhere please be kind. i have a full story introducing my original characters. I'm stuck in a rewrite of a few things there. Hopefully it will be up soon. Until then enjoy some of my started works.  
> Comments an creative criticism welcome just don't be rude. As i said it's my 1st work out ever.  
> This work may continue after my other large work is complete.
> 
> This was started for a friend.

The sun was rising over the mountian an reflecting off the lake. Doug was sitting outside the waterfront coffee shop drinking his coffee waiting on Ash.

Ash had run into the music store to pick up some things they needed for practice today.

Doug was watching the waves on the lake and running his finger around the gold band on his left hand.

"Alot has happened in the last two and a half years" he thought.

Ash an him have been married for 6 months now. It was a small ceremony just their few friends and Joey came back down for it. They had it at the theater and the reception at the waterfront. 

They now live just outside town in a modest house they bought a little over a year ago. It needed work but they have since made it a home and the detached garage is now their studio.

Dougs phone going off snaps him back to the present as looks to see who it is.

Text message from Becky:  
"Are you guys showing up today or what?"

Doug chuckled and replied  
"yeah at the music store now should be there in a half hour"

"Wow Becky" Doug thought "who would have thought the three of them would be living together"

Doug still remembers the day day Lance went berserk an nearly killed her. It took all he had not to end Lance's life then an there, but they let the police handle Lance an now he is serving 10 years behind bars.

Johnny's dad still has connections to people inside the prison an has told Doug that Lance in going to have a very, very long 10 years.

That thought brought an evil grin to Dougs face, but then he drifted back to remembering Becky's recovery. How Ash an him were there at the hospital everyday.  
How everyday the resentment faded an a friendship formed between the 3 of them.

By the time Becky was released they let her move in with them. They had 3 other bedrooms so it was no big deal. 

They talked Buster into letting Becky try out for a spot in the theater group. At first he wasn't really interested in doing it, but the insistence of his 2 rockstars finally made him cave in.

After her Performance Buster was glad he did. He now had his pop princess an that suited Ash fine. She hoped he would now let her do her own thing.

Rosita an Meena we no where near ok with any of this and it took a few weeks of the cold shoulder treatment from Ash to bring them around. An at least now they seem to be alright.

Doug was completely lost in thought when he felt someone tickle the quills on the top of his head. He looked up an saw Ash looking down at him.

"Hey rockstar you going to come back to reality so we an get to the theater?" Ash laughed

Doug got up, streached, took the last swig of his coffee walked over took the bags from Ash an kissed her.

"yeah lets go" he said with a smirk as he headed for the jeep.

Town wasn't to busy today an they were able to park next to the theater behind Beckys car. She usually rode with them but since they had to stop this morning she drove herself in.

As they walked in Buster was standing there an said.

"so my rockstars FINALLY made it in i see."

Ash and Doug looked at each other then at Buster seemingly confused about his tone.

Buster gave them a stern look but then broke into a smile an started laughing.

"got ya" he said as he went walking back upstairs.

They put there cases and bags in the practice room an looked across the hall.  
Becky was in the next room singing something. They walked out and hit the listen button outside the room.

Becky was singing some pop song and when she noticed they were watching she waved and came over still singing.

She walked right up to the glass looked at Ash an sang.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick"

Give a wink an walked back.

Doug was looking at Becky then at Ash who was standing there wide eyed an mouth open, then back to Becky as it started sinking in an a smirk came to his face as he looked at Ash again.

Ash just stood there wide eyed.

"oh god she did not just do that" Ash thought 

"Ok, ok calm down"her mind said "only you an her know about it. no worries."

Then she looked at Doug who was looking back an forth at both of them.

"well now someone else knows" Ash thought as she walked back to the practice room.

Doug looked at Becky an she looked a little hurt, but more confused. He told her he was going to see what was wrong an not to worry. She nodded an went looking for another song.

Doug walked back into their room to find Ash sitting in one of the big chairs behind the control board. 

He walked over an sat in the other chair an looked at Ash.

" Hey tell me whats wrong please" Doug said as he lifted up her head 

He could see the confusion in her eyes like she was trying to figure out what to say. Finally she quietly said 

" it was strawberry lip gloss not cherry chap stick"

she tried to chuckle at that but wasn't too successful.

"Ok?" Doug said as he looked at her even more confused now.

She took a deep breath an said.

" ok the weekend you and Johnny went 4 wheeling in the mountains the girls an I had a night out.  
We went to the waterfront club for dancing an drinks. It was about 1 am when Rosita an Meena left an we told them we would get a cab. We ended up closing the place down an while we were waiting for the cab Becky kissed me"

Doug just looked at her an said

"ok"

"An it has happened once or twice since" Ash said

Doug looked into her eyes and asked.

"did you like it?"

Ash took another deep breath and said.

"yeah... i think so.... i mean i love you with everything i have an nothing will ever change that.. it's.. just. . i don't know. I didn't think i could have these feelings for anyone else especially another female"

Doug put a finger under her chin an raised her head. He took his left hand an intertwined it with hers an said.

"till death do us part. i am not going anywhere and i will love you and support you with everything. If you want to explore this than please do."

"but what if there is no connection between you too?" Ash asked 

" Becky is a friend an nothing more. if feelings arise later it is something we all will discuss but for now this is You and her ok." Doug told her.

"ok so what should i do now?" Ash said 

Doug looked over an saw Becky singing what looked like a sad song. He got up walked over to Ash's guitar case opened it took out her little makeup box took out a small tube an tossed it to Ash.

She caught it an looked at it an smiled.

"now i think Becky needs some strawberry lip gloss" Doug said with a smirk.

Ash got up walked over gave him a kiss an said.

"Thank you"

"for what" Doug asked

"for being you" Ash said as she walked out of the room.

Becky was singing "Hello" by Adele, she was so into the song she never noticed Ash come in an stand by the control board.

Becky turned around an saw Ash finally an said.

"Ash.. look I'm sor.."

Was all she could get out before Ash walked up put her arm around Beckys waist leand in a kissed her. 

Becky was wide eyed at fist then regained composer closed her eyes wrapped her arms around Ash an returned that passionate kiss.

Doug was just standing there watching his wife kiss her new girlfriend. He never noticed Rosita standing there next to him. He jumped a little when she said.

"oh honey you are in for it now" An gave him this devilish smirk.

He looked at Rosita confused at first then relized what she thought..

" no, no,no Rosita this has nothing to do with me. This is all Ash an Becky. Doug said

"ummmhummm " Rosita replied looking at Doug doubtfully.

" no seriously!" Doug said raising his voice a little  
"Ash an i discussed this, if anything were to ever arise then the 3 of us would go from there, but now we are just friends"

Rosita looked at him an nodded.

"either way you are still in for a hell of a ride" Rosita said and sighed.

She put her hand on Dougs shoulder an said.

" i remember those days"

Now it was Dougs turn to give Rosita a look.

"come on honey i wasn't always a wife an a mother, remember i grew up in the 80's" Rosita said with that devilish smirk again.

An with that Rosita tapped Doug on the nose walked away an said 

"see you all at the meeting this afternoon"

Doug just stood there dumbfounded, he looked over at Ash an Becky an they were curled up with each other in one of the big chairs. They saw him looking an waived.

He smiled an waved back an then headed back in to the room. He grabbed a lyric book and a pencil.  
He plugged in a flash drive that had a bunch of compleated music tracks but no vocals yet.

He looked over at Ash an Becky once more thought about what Rosita said an thought to himself.

"there's a rock song here somewhere an i am going to find it"

With that he put the headphones on an hit play.


End file.
